Sea's of Freedom
by KaiseRyuu
Summary: Naruto runs when he learns of the Kyuubi and decides to become a Pirate.Influenced by Chrono Cross.


Sea's of Freedom

"Speech"

"_Thoughts"_

"**Loud or powerful speech"**

"Jutsu used"

"_Spirits talking_"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**To make it easier for you, Naruto wears clothes like Serge from Chrono cross and uses the same kind of weapon. Just Write "Chrono cross serge" on Google and you'll get a good picture of Serge, just imagine those clothes and the same weapon on Naruto.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"You are the Kyuubi!" a silver haired person shouted from a tree, on the ground an adult with brown hair and a scar across his nose trembled and a Blond teen fell on his knees,

"No, Naruto don't believe him!" the adult with brown hair yelled to the teen with blond hair, apparently called Naruto, "I'm… the Kyuubi, it makes all sense…" Naruto said as a single tear fell down on his cheek, the teen stood up with his hair covering his eyes, Naruto wiped the tear away and bolted off into the forest while the Brown haired person screamed desperately after him while clutching his wound made by a thrown kunai, the silver haired person laughed and jumped down and looked at the Brown haired person,

"You know he's just like me, he'll use the scroll against the village. Like the demon fox he is." The silver haired person said laughing all the more,

"Shut up Mizuki, you've caused nothing but trouble, I'KILL YOU!" The brown haired person screamed in rage and dashed at the silver haired person catching him off guard and stabbing each other in the stomachs.

"N-Naruto…" Iruka said as he fell down on the ground and lost consciousness.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Meanwhile the blonde teen was running away, away from it all, the glares and the beatings,

"Run, run, run…" Naruto repeated until he dropped from exhaustion,

"Pant I need to run… sleep…" Naruto mumbled as he took the scroll of his back and used it as a pillow while sleep claimed him.

The next morning Naruto woke to find something lying on him, he tried to open his eyes, only to find something furry on it, he tried to move his hand to remove it only to notice his hand was held in place as well, But luckily his other hand was unbound, he reached and lifted the furry thing to see it, it was a tail, a foxes tail, he saw the same fox lying on his arm, and another one on his stomach,

"Huh? Right, the fox thing." Naruto said gloomily, the foxes stirred and woke up, they both yipped what sounded and looked like a yawn making Naruto smile,

"So what I'm some god damn demon fox, I'll become the greatest ninja ever." Naruto told himself and lifted the fox on his stomach next to the other one, he sat up and crossed his legs,

"I guess I'm one of you fellas huh?" Naruto asked the foxes who began walking of to go hunting,

"I better get moving." Naruto said and stood up,

"But I ran away from the village, they won't accept me anyhow and now that I've ran away they'll never let me back." Naruto said to himself and turned around, and saw the Scroll of forbidden seals. Naruto froze, his eyes bulged,

"The scroll!" Naruto shouted and jumped next to it and sat down and opened it, "With this I'll become the greatest ninja ever!" Naruto shouted exited about his new hope.

Naruto spent the morning reading through the scroll and deciphering the Justus's in it, he stopped as his stomach growled,

"Heh, right, food…" Naruto said and stood up to walk to his kitchen to notice that there was no kitchen,

"Oh, right forest." Naruto said and pulled a kunai and took the scroll on his back and began running until the forest ended, there he saw a deer,

"Sorry mister deer…" Naruto said and was about to throw the kunai but couldn't do it,

"Ah damn it, I'm hungry…" Naruto exclaimed as he sat down with a loud thump alarming the deer which ran away, Naruto was about to lie down on his back when he smelt something

"Sniff What is this divine smell?" Naruto said as he stood up and began walking towards the smell, he arrived to a camp, next to a fire was an old bald man with a blue lose shirt and slightly dirty white pants with a black sash as a belt cooking on a rabbit, Naruto licked his lips,

"You can come out now if you like…" the old man said, and looked where Naruto was crouching, Naruto flinched and stood up, as Naruto stood up his stomach growled,

"Oh, you're hungry, we'll come and join me, I won't be able to finish this rabbit alone you know…" the old man said making Naruto blur and appear next to the sitting man, the old man chuckled and reached for the rabbit and took it out of the fire, he pulled out a switch knife and cut a chunk of meat of and handed it to Naruto who was drooling, Naruto gulped it down in 2 seconds flat, the old man cut some more chunks and divided the in two piles and began eating on one while Naruto began on the other one. After eating Naruto looked at the old man,

"How did you know I was there hiding, I'm a ninja so I do know how to conceal myself pretty good." Naruto said remembering being able to hide even from Jounin's,

"I used too be a Pirate. You learn much on the seas." The old man said and closed the switch knife with a flicker of his wrist.  
"A Pirate? What's that?" Naruto said as he gulped down the last piece of meat,

"A pirate is somebody who has decided to abandon the laws of society and search for freedom on the seas, also pirates are known for raiding ships and stealing money and valuables." The old man said and put the knife in his pocket.

"Searching for freedom, raiding ships…" Naruto repeated and licked his fingers,

"But a ninja like you who has lots of potential shouldn't try that lifestyle, a pirate's lifestyle is a dangerous one, I have fought against only half of all the beast out there in the seas and I have had enough already." The old man said with a grim face,

"But then again, you get lots of riches if you succeed." The old man said and flashed a grin showing his golden teeth, "Riches… beasts… I want to be a pirate." Naruto said with determination evident in his voice.

"!" The old man wasn't expecting this,

"You want too be a pirate… that's foolish, you are already a ninja as you said, a ninja's life is equally dangerous but more promising in money, you hear, as a pirate you never know when you et to eat you're next meal, while ninja has always a steady income of money." The old man tried to reason,

"I'm not a ninja anymore, I ran away and they wouldn't let me become a ninja even if I hadn't left…" Naruto said even more determined to become a pirate,

"sigh Well if you're so determined, its better if I tech you some things before you go and rush into the world." The old man grinned, he was going to make this ninja kid into the single greatest pirate.

"Do you know what kind of boat you should get?" the old man asked while he reached for his bag,

"Uh… a big ass one with lotsa cannons?" Naruto tried,

"Nope." The old man said and drew out a scroll from the bag and opened it,

"You should get a ship with a big sail and if possible have it not be wider than 5 meters, do you know why." The old man said and looked at Naruto,

"Uh, speed?" Naruto tried, "Correct, as a pirate it is important to be able too move in fast and escape fast, got it? Here take a look at this." The old man said and handed the scroll to Naruto,

"That is a scroll that holds much important stuff about boats and ships, read that and I'll start teaching you about raiding ships and how to fight on the seas." The old man said and lay down to sleep,

"…" Naruto said nothing as he began reading the scroll and trying too understand the pictures.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next morning Naruto woke up as cold water hit his face,

"HUH!" Naruto yelled as he pulled out a kunai and back flipped into a guard position,

"G'mornin, its time for a quiz," the old man said and sat down, Naruto followed suit and sat down, The old man asked about Naruto what too look for on a ship and what too avoid, and also about how to take care of a ship, Naruto answered all questions correct as he had read the entire scroll already.

"Well who woulda thought, well I guess it's about time for some combat training." The old man said and stood up and pulled out a long curved knife from seemingly out of nowhere, Naruto stood up and pulled out a kunai,

"And no chakra, this is physical training, were trying to hone you're instincts and get you used to real fighting, you should only use you're chakra as a trump card." The old man said to which Naruto nodded, the old man ran at Naruto with speed that Naruto thought had been impossible without chakra, as the knife came from left doing a horizontal slash Naruto jumped back and threw a couple of shuriken which the old man caught much to Naruto's surprise,

"What? If you're going to be a pirate you need to be able to use all kinds of weapons." The old man said and grinned while he threw the shuriken back at Naruto who barely dodged them, Naruto ran at the old man and did a thrust with his kunai but it was blocked by the long knife, Naruto was expecting this and spun around the old man so he was behind him with his knife at the old mans throat, only to notice it was the other way around,

"?" Naruto jumped forwards as he used the kunai to move away the knife from his throat,

"How did you do that, Kawarimi? But you said no chakra…" Naruto said while drawing another kunai with his other hand,

"Kawarimi is nothing more than high speed movements where the user replaces himself with another person or object, normally you would have too use Chakra to gain the needed speed, but I'm a pirate." The old man grinned,

"How long can you keep on fighting against my cutlass? I see you're getting sloppy already." The old man taunted, "Much longer, trust me!" Naruto shouted and ran to the old man and did a slash with his left kunai, the old man parried, Naruto grinned and thrusted his right kunai but it was nullified as the old man kicked his right arm and then did another kick into Naruto's jaw sending Naruto flying while the old man landed on his feet,

"Heheh, I see you have clean fighting style, against me its useless to fight cleanly, use some dirty tricks will ya." The old man taunted as Naruto stood up and charged. They continued like this for a few hours until they both got hungry, "Right, time for some huntin, follow me I'll teach you how to hunt and skin an animal." The old man said and walked to the forest with his Cutlass in his left hand, the old man had quickly spotted a rabbit and killed it with his cutlass by throwing it, they returned to the camp where the old man taught Naruto how to skin the rabbit. Naruto had been slightly sick about killing the rabbit but learned it anyway, there might be a time when he would need this kind of skills,

"See it's easy, now could you make a fire so we can cook it." The old man said and took a stick and stuck the rabbit on it, Naruto walked to the place where they had had a fire yesterday and looked around for some firewood but found none, Naruto shrugged and walked to the forest and searched for some, he returned quickly and made a fire like they had taught in the academy,

"_Iruka-sensei, I wonder how he is, I hope he's fine…"_. Naruto thought as the old man began cooking the rabbit.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lucky for Iruka the Anbu had found the two dying chuunins quickly and taken them to the hospital, Iruka to the ninja department and Mizuki to the prisoner department, he was quickly going to get to know doctor Ibiki's methods were not quite pleasant.

"Naruto…" Iruka mumbled as he woke up to see the hospital ceiling,

"Naruto is missing, and so is the scroll of forbidden seals. " Some body in the room said catching Iruka's attention, it was the Hokage,

"The council has declared Naruto as an S-class threat to be killed on sight…" Sarutobi said getting a gasp from Iruka, "S-class but Naruto is barely am academy student!" Iruka shouted to which Sarutobi nodded,

"True, but because of his tenant and the fact the scroll was last seen on Naruto's back has given the council enough to place him as an S-class criminal." Sarutobi said with a gloom voice, he had wanted to kill every single council member when he had heard their decision,

"So what happens now Hokage-sama?" Iruka said as he sat up,

"The council has ordered me to mobilize the entire ninja force available to hunt down Naruto and the scroll…" Sarutobi said sighing,

"And my hands are tied to do that… poor Naruto, we can only pray for him…" Sarutobi said and sat down,

"And what about Mizuki?" Iruka asked,

"He is being tortured for information as we speak, we haven't found out much, he was hoping to steal the scroll for power by tricking Naruto and then killing him, but as you know you spoiled his plans, and possibly saved Naruto's life, if only for a moment…" Sarutobi said as he stood up and walked to the door,

"I Must be going now." Sarutobi said as he exited the room.

"Naruto, be safe…" Iruka said and lay down on the mattress.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Naruto was eating on his piece of the rabbit while the old man was eating on his own, Naruto gulped down the last of his share and laid back to look at the sky but found something on the ground in his way, Naruto turned around and his eyes went wide the second time in the story.

"The scroll!" Naruto shouted as he caught the old mans attention,

"Hey old man can I have the rest of the day off fro my own training?" Naruto asked as he picked up the scroll,

"No, but I'll give you three hours before we continue on our training." The old man said and laid down for a nap,

"And call me Grohm." He said as he fell asleep, Naruto nodded and took the scroll and ran off so he wouldn't disturb the old mans sleeping. Next to a river her opened the scroll and began reading through.

"Uh… out of all these 400 Justus's I can only learn three right now and I've learned one already. "Naruto said as he remembered the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.

"The two others are, Kage shuriken Bunshin no Jutsu and Bakuretsu Bunshin, well I've got three hours so lets get started." Naruto said and created three clones,

"You three try learning the Kage shuriken Bunshin no Jutsu while I learn the Bakuretsu Bunshin. "Naruto said and the three clones nodded and looked over the scroll for the seals, and began practicing, it was simple, throw a kunai or shuriken, do the Kage Bunshin seals, the ram seal and concentrate on the thrown weapon and how many you want it to become.

Naruto himself had a problem; he couldn't get the Bunshin last for longer than 4 seconds, after that boom. Naruto learned that the hard way,

"Why can't it hold?" Naruto shouted and walked to the scroll and looked at the technique,

"It says I need better Chakra control, but the only chakra control exercise I know is how to make a leaf stick on you head… some of the Jutsu say they require being able to do the 'tree walk' and the 'water walk' exercises, if you can make a leaf stick on you're head then can't you make yourself stick onto a vertical surface, like walking up a tree. Yosha!" Naruto said and walked to the clones,

"How's it going?" Naruto asked,

"Mastered the technique." All clones said and began explaining how it was supposed to be done,

"Why try to read it while you can have somebody else read it for you and then explain it…" Naruto said laughing accidentally hitting a clone dispelling it,

"!" Naruto shouted as the information of the Jutsu ran into his brain.

"What was that…so if I kill a clone, I learn what it has learned?" Naruto said as he looked at the two clones that nodded and dispelled themselves allowing the raw information stream into Naruto's brains,

"Whoa! With this I'll master any Jutsu in no time at all!" Naruto shouted as he pumped his fist,

"Okay first the 'tree walk' exercise." Naruto said and did nine clones and walked to a tree as did the clones, all ten of them began experimenting on how to stick onto the tree's surface.

"Hey try not to use too much chakra, it'll send you flying." One clone said to which all nodded,

"If you use to little you won't hold onto the surface!" Another one said,

"So we have to find the right amount and be able to keep it up as long as we are walking on the tree…" Naruto said and all the clones nodded,

"Well lets begin!" all Naruto's shouted and began trying to walk up the trees,

"Try taking a running start!" one clone shouted to the others and they did so. After the three hours had passed Naruto dispelled all the clones and closed the scroll and began walking back to the camp.

"I see you have trained hard." Grohm said to which Naruto nodded tired,

"We'll just have to do some theory then…" Grohm said and reached for his bag and pulled out another scroll and threw it to Naruto,

"That's a map of sea currents, memorize them and remember them you're entire life, if you don't know what kind of sea's you are sailing on you are as much as dead." Grohm said and began sharpening his cutlass.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A few hours later Naruto got tired of his slow progress and decided to use his new found expertise,

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." Naruto said while holding onto the scroll, making another twenty Clones appear all holding onto a map themselves,

"What is this?" Grohm asked mildly interested,

"It's a clone technique that creates real clones that can fight and talk, they can even learn, and I noticed that if they learn something and the dispel I learn all they learn." Naruto said grinning,

"I see, smart, but I forbid you to use this in other exercises than theory and your own training, that means no clones in fights." Grohm said,

"_This might cut down the training time by years_" Grohm thought grinning, all Naruto's were reading and memorizing the maps making 'oh' and 'I didn't know that's' all the while.

"Hey do some more of you're clones and start reading all these scrolls." Grohm said and pulled out all his scrolls, Naruto nodded and did forty more clones which all began reading on the scrolls and used the principle of Kage shuriken Bunshin no Jutsu if there wasn't enough scrolls. The Naruto's spent the rest of the day studying while Grohm began thinking about the changes needed in the training schedule.

"Naruto, were going to move on soon, I'm getting bored of this place already." Grohm said to the closest Naruto,

"Sure, I'm sure we should move on before some Hunter-Nin's find me…" the Naruto said and continued reading. Grohm was thinking about where they should go when he thought of a good place,

"Hey, we are going to my old crew's hideout." Grohm said and looked at Naruto who looked up,

"But won't there be pirates there?" Naruto asked while thinking about it,

"No, my old crew was caught a few decades go right after I quit them. It should be dusty but usable." Grohm said and grinned, Naruto nodded and stood up,

"Hey I think its time too stop for today!" Naruto shouted and all the clones nodded and dispelled expect one who was behind Grohm,

"Huh, hideout huh? Sure we can go ther…" Naruto didn't finish as the mental strain of learning all that caught up and made him fall asleep,

"We'll talk about it tomorrow. G'night" Grohm said and lie down and fell asleep, with his cutlass in his hand.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next day Naruto woke up with a minor headache but otherwise he was fine, Grohm made a fire and Naruto went hunting and collecting some herbs he had read in a scroll yesterday about, it was supposed to ease a headache during a 'hangover' whatever that was, these 'handovers' were supposed to be quite common to Pirates had the herb scroll said, they had eaten and Naruto had done the medicine and tried it, to his joy it had worked really good, he felt really good,

"You know, we need to get you some less noticeable clothing…" Grohm said as he ate his last piece of meat and began packing up his stuff, as did Naruto.

"Yeah, unlike before I don't want to people to notice me…" Naruto thought about his past when he had tried desperately to gain attention.

"Well let's get moving, shall we?" Grohm said and took his sailor bag that held all his possessions, Naruto picked up the scroll and checked he had still all his kunai and shuriken, along with his explosion tags.

"Yeah." Naruto said as he began walking after the old man.

A Few hours later of walking they arrived in a small village where they stopped and began searching for a clothing store,

"Excuse me, where might I find a clothing store?" Grohm asked from a woman who looked at the two and when she noticed Naruto she smiled,

"Right around that corner, I understand why you are looking for it." The woman said giggling, Naruto was taken off guard, no glare? Oh yeah, this wasn't Konoha anymore, people didn't know about his secret…

"Well lets go there." Grohm said and began walking to the corner with Naruto after him, as they arrived there they saw the store, it wasn't much but it had clothes less noticeable, they walked there and entered the store,

"Hello? I'm looking clothes for my Grandson here." Grohm said and a sales man stood up from behind the counter,

"!... I see why… we'll what kind of clothes might you be looking for, and no, we have no orange clothes." The man said, "Well, I was thinking about some clothes for a fisherman, my grandson is about to go on a mission out on the seas and I want him to be wearing some good clothes." Grohm said and placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder,

"Clothes up to the wear and tear of a sailor you say follow me." The man said and led them to backroom,

"Judging by his weaponry and you're words about a mission, I am going for a wild guess to say you are a ninja, so there be must be some armoring on it, well I only have little clothes for that." The salesman said and handed a box to the two and showed Naruto to a changing booth, Naruto tried until he found what he thought was good, he looked himself in the mirror and looked at the clothes, a black t-shirt with a pair of blue lose short on, on top of this he had a chain mesh vest with leather shoulders, and a black leather belt holding it closed, on his feet he had big red socks that were warm and with black shoes that were enforced at the tip and the bottom with steel, on his head he had a red head scarf with golden symbols on it, on his hands he brown lose leather glows, normally he wouldn't wear glows but from what he had read in the scrolls it was smart to own a pair when handling the ropes on a ship, men had lost their entire skins on their hands from not using glows while trying to hold onto the ropes of a sail. Naruto walked out of the booth and noted how heavy the chain mesh and the metal enforced boots felt,

"_It'll be like wearing weights…_" Naruto thought as he walked to Grohm,

"Hmm… a chain mesh…sturdy boots…warm socks for cold storms…shorts hot sunny days… and glows, you know all there is to being a sailor at least by clothing." Grohm said smiling, they walked out of the backroom and walked to the counter,

"Hmm… that will be 450 Ryo." The salesman said taking one quick glance at Naruto, Grohm pulled out of his bag a small pouch where from he took the needed amount of money and gave it to the salesman,

"Thank you for shopping, come again:" the salesman said in a singsong voice as the two left the store.

"I'll pay you back when I get some money Grohm." Naruto said,

"Don't bother, your like the son I never had." Grohm said and smiled,

"Lets buy some rations with the rest of the money." Grohm said and began looking for a somewhere to buy food, Naruto smiled and followed. They bought some dried meat and some water bottle for Naruto, they bought some dried fruits as well by Naruto's suggestion. After that they left the town,

"You need a signature weapon." Grohm said as he looked at Naruto,

"Huh? I already have my shuriken and kunai, and I can fight barehanded." Naruto said looking back.

"No, shuriken and kunai are secondary weapons, you need a primary weapon that will instill fear into you're opponents. Like my Cutlass." Grohm said and pulled the Cutlass as if from hammer space, Naruto looked at the cutlass closer and saw how sharp it was, it was almost frightening that he had fought against it before, the thought of trying to fight Grohm with that seemed more frightening now than before,

"_Huh… what is this, I didn't feel like this when I fought him before… it's a skill of his, like the Kawarimi. I'll try to counter it with Chakra._" Naruto thought as he focused some chakra throughout his body and felt the fear let go of him,

"That is a power known as Killing intent, you can emit it without anything, but if you use a weapon like my cutlass you can channel it better, I could make you unable to move by focusing enough Killing intent into this Cutlass, this is your next lesson." Grohm said and made the cutlass disappear,

"So how do I do it?" Naruto asked as they walked along the road,

"You think about killing and other nasty things you could do onto the person you want to inflict it on and then emit some Chakra, that why its hard to do, to think about killing somebody barehanded requires a lot more concentration than with a weapon, also thinking about doing it to multiple people is hard as well, as the mind might doubt your possibilities and make the killing intent falter." Grohm said and looked at the road again and left Naruto to think about it on his own,

"By the way, I allow you to use the cloning thing on this exercise." Grohm said to which Naruto nodded,

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" Naruto whispered and made five clones appear, half of them pulled out a kunai and began thinking about killing himself with a kunai. Grohm smiled,

"_I was expecting him to do some clones and train on me but this is even better, he's not only training on doing killing intent but also building his resistance against it._" Grohm thought and picked up the pace, they were still far away from the ocean. Naruto was thinking about stabbing his opponent in the gut, and emitted some chakra, the amount he noticed that was necessary wasn't enough fro any Jutsu and he was glad he had done the tree walk experiment as he had noticed his control over his chakra had become more precise. His turn was over and the clone tried now, Naruto felt the intent of getting his head being spilt and it made him shiver, it was stronger than before but it didn't seem as bad as when he had begun.

"Naruto." Grohm shouted and caught Naruto's attention,

"Yeah?" Naruto asked while his partnered clone took a break,

"When you emit Killing intent, don't think about doing a single thing, like stabbing somebody, it has to be as powerful as possible, and if you think about doing a move like stabbing and then do it, a experienced opponent might realize that and use it against you." Grohm said and Naruto nodded, Naruto thought about it and told it to the clones and then resumed to the training,

"_Fuck!"_ Naruto thought as the clone did it against him, it was easily ten times more powerful than the last time, Naruto had almost pissed his pants. Naruto looked over at his clones that had been inflicted by their partners killing intent and saw them panting in fear as well, Naruto calmed down and began concentrating on killing his clone in as many ways as possible as painfully as possible and released chakra, the effect was instantaneous, his clone had frozen in fear, "wow…" Naruto said realizing the power of killing intent,

"Hey lets try it with out weapons to improve our focus." Naruto said getting nods from his clones. After a few tries Naruto noticed exactly how much harder it was, but he could imagine how much stronger his killing intent with a kunai would be.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

As the darkness of the night fell they stopped walking and set up a camp, Naruto dispelled his clones and felt the experience and skill stream into his mind, He could do now at least enough killing intent to freeze a Genin, even Chuunins possibly, Naruto took the water bottles of both and walked to a river he heard nearby, he filled the bottles and walked back and handed over Grohm's bottle and took some dried meat and fruits,

"So, how much further is it?" Naruto asked as he bit a piece of the tough meat,

"A Half a day's march to the fishing town where we can hopefully buy us a boat ride close to the hideout, and from there we'll have to swim, you can swim right?" Grohm said.

"Yeah it's a part of a ninja training to be able to swim." Naruto said and remembered the 'water walk' skill,

"_Maybe it's about walking on top of water…that would be so cool."_ Naruto thought and stood up.

"I'm going training alone for a few hours okay?" Naruto asked to which Grohm nodded a yes, Naruto walked to the river and did a few clones,

"Uh, I should first try on the tree walk to be sure I know how to do it properly." Naruto said and all the clones walked up to a tree and ran up it, and staid with out falling on it,

"Right, you guys train on the tree walk and I'll do some more clones to train on the water walk." Naruto said and jumped down, did a few more clones and began experimenting, first he tried to do it like the tree walk but notice he only floated for a second,

"So it has to be a constant flow of Chakra… "Naruto said as the clones made similar conclusions. Naruto trained for a few hours until he was dead tired, he dispelled the clones and walked back to camp, he took of his wet clothes and put them on a branch to dry, he didn't worry about getting a cold, after all he was the Kyuubi, or was he… anyhow he had often slept without clothes of other warmth and noticed his body temperature had always risen to keep him warm, and as it got warmer it had gotten back to normal levels. With those thoughts in mind Naruto fell asleep. Only to wake up in a sewer,

"Okay, what the fuck is this?" Naruto said and looked around, behind him was a wall, so there was only one way where to go, Naruto took a step and felt his foot hit water, he looked down and saw the water was covered by water,

"…" Naruto pulled a pipe of the wall and tried the depth of the water, the pipe wasn't long enough to reach the bottom, "Sigh I guess I'll have to walk over it…" Naruto said and did the ram seal and summoned some chakra. Naruto took a deep breath as he took a step into the water, only to float on top of it,

"Okay, move along." Naruto said and began walking forwards, Naruto walked until he came to a large door that looked quite heavy, Naruto sighed and kicked the door hard opening it with a loud boom, Naruto entered the room and continued to walk until he saw a huge gate held in place by a seal tag,

"Okay… I repeat, what the fuck is this?" Naruto said as he saw two eyes lit in the darkness behind the gate,

"**I see you have entered the seal, my container, Uzumaki Naruto.**" A powerful voice boomed into the room making ripples appear on the water surface,

"Container? Who's container? And who the hell are you? And where am I for that matter, I'm tired and I wanna sleep." Naruto said with annoyance evident in his voice, the being laughed behind the bars and revealed more of itself, it had a body of a fox, it didn't have a real body, it was more like the body was made out of red flaming chakra.

"**I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the demon king of hell. And you my little human being, are my container.**" The being laughed, Naruto looked slightly shocked,

"So you mean I'm not you?" Naruto asked to which the demons from nodded,

"Well that's bummer, I had kind of accepted myself as a demon…" Naruto said surprising the Kyuubi,

"**You thought you were the Kyuubi? What kind of hallucinating drugs are you on, you are a human.**" Kyuubi laughed,

"Well you see I was never told I was you're container until recently when a teacher of mine tried to kill me and told me that I was the Kyuubi…" Naruto explained, the Kyuubi laughed,

"**A Teacher tried to kill you, you say, what did you do?**" Kyuubi asked,

"I ran in a shock, I'm now a missing-nin and a Pirate-in-training." Naruto said grinning.

"**A Missing-nin you say, and a pirate no less, what are you're plans for the future?**" Kyuubi asked intrigued,

"I'll see what the future brings, for now my goal is to become as strong as possible." Naruto said as he sat down floating on the water,

"**I see, in that case I'll give you a gift…**" Kyuubi said with amusement in his voice,

"A gift?" Naruto said suspicious, his gifts had usually been of the explosive kind,

"**Yes, I'll give you an enhancement in you hearing and sense of smell, if you don't want the gift you can turn it down.**" Kyuubi said still amused,

"And what do you get out of this?" Naruto asked getting a laugh from Kyuubi,

"**If you accept you'll have to promise me to come here at least once a month and have conversation with me. Its lonely here you know.**" Kyuubi said laughing.

"Well if that's all there is to it, I accept, I mean who wouldn't want to have conversations with possibly the oldest being alive." Naruto said and grinned, as did the Kyuubi. "**Well it'll be done by the time you sleept up.**" Kyuubi said and Naruto nodded and began fading away.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Naruto woke up as he heard a loud noise,

"Ahh!" Naruto screamed as he sat up and screamed again at the loudness of his own voice and scaring the shit out of Grohm who was about to wake up Naruto with a nice ball of floating cold water. Naruto calmed down and remembered the conversation in his dreams,

"I can hear everything…" Naruto said as he stood up, he could hear Grohm's breathing, heartbeat and how the blood traveled in his veins, he could hear the wind breeze miles away and birds chirping even miles away.

"This is incredible… Naruto whispered and stood up and took a sniff, and analyzed all the scents, a deer was nearby there had been recently a fire a few miles to the east. Naruto stood up and walked to help the drenched Grohm up, "What happened to you?" Naruto asked,

"I fell from you're scream you little girl, what, did you have nightmare?" Grohm asked obviously pissed at not getting to wake up Naruto,

"Uh, no. By the way why are you all wet?" Naruto asked getting a shrug from Grohm,

"Maybe it rained…" Grohm said hoping he didn't need to reveal his secret.

"…" Naruto was silent but let it go, if he had secrets, so could others.

"Well what are we doing today?" Naruto asked,

"Normal combat training until we get hungry and then we start to discuss what weapon you should use as a primary one." Grohm said and pulled his Cutlass from what seemed like hammer space but Naruto had now gotten more used to the fast movements of Grohm and saw it was pulled out from his belt under his lose blue shirt. Naruto responded by pulling out a kunai, they launched at each other and dealt lightning fast blows at each other and parried, evaded each others blows, this they continued for a few hours until they got hungry and began eating on some dried fruits and water.

"I'm thinking about some sort of slashing weapon…" Naruto said while chewing on a dried peach,

"Cutlass? Katana? A long sword?" Grohm asked to which Naruto nodded no's,

"Not my style, to long and not my style, and to clumsy and long…" Naruto said to which Grohm nodded, it was all true. "How about a Swallow?" Grohm asked looking at Naruto, Who raised his eyebrow,

"A Swallow, isn't that a bird?" Naruto asked to which Grohm nodded,

"But it's also a weapon fishers used in the old days, it was inspired by the oars on a boat." Grohm said and drawed a picture in the sand, it was like two swords connected by the hilts into one weapon with the blades pointing outwards. "Looks interesting, where can I find one?" Naruto asked clearly liking the weapon,

"There should be some at the hideout that are in good shape, but until then you'll have to do one out of wood." Grohm said to which Naruto nodded. Naruto stood up and pulled a kunai,

"I'm going to get a log, how big should the log be?" Naruto asked,

"About as long as you are, and so big that you can barely wrap you're hands around it." Grohm said and Naruto nodded and disappeared in a blur,

"He's getting fast already, it'll be frightening how fast he'll be with his chakra boosting his speed…" Grohm said and laid down to take a nap until Naruto was back. Naruto found a tree quickly that was good, Naruto did a chop with his hand, the wood didn't bend nor did it break,

"This'll do good…" Naruto said and cut it from about his head height in one slash, and did the same at the bottom, Naruto took the log under his arm and began walking back, he woke up Grohm and asked for instructions.

"Make it equally thick at both ends so it's a perfect cylinder." Grohm said and went back to sleep, Naruto began working with a kunai until it was done, Before Naruto got to wake up Grohm he heard Grohm say,

"Then mark it with two marks where you want the handle to be, I suggest slightly less than a third, and then you start peeling of excess wood so that it fits you're grip. After that form it into a paddle by cutting off some wood at the ends." Grohm said and went back to sleep, Naruto nodded and did as told, when he was done he looked at his creation, it was basically a crude double ended paddle. Grohm sat up and looked at it,

"Let me see." Grohm said and took it, he weighted it in his hand and tried its balance,

"Good, now start training and get used to it." Grohm said and looked at Naruto,

"But… shouldn't you teach me some basics in using it…" Naruto said expecting there was some super strong style of using it.

"No, as it was a fisherman's weapon there is no known styles, you'll have to create you're own style." Grohm said and went back to sleep,

"You have four hours before we move on." Grohm said baffling Naruto. Naruto stood up and walked to a place where he could train,

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" Naruto said and 19 clones appeared, all carrying a wooden oar like Naruto, all walked to another one and began sparring with the paddles, crudely yes, effective no.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Three hours later Naruto was still training, all the clones had gotten more used to handling a club and the fights were getting more intense already, Naruto noticed how it was possible to counter with one 'blade' of the paddle and kill the opponent with the other one. As the amount of clones was cut down to half when one clone won all the other clones gained the experience of the losers and became even better, so the remaining had chosen another opponent and so it continued until there was only five left, from there on it was a royal rumble, all versus all, as one would expect Naruto won, being able to take the most hits, when all clones were defeated Naruto repeated the process, it was now the fourth time he had renewed the clones. Naruto was getting some good battle experience as well from the fights, When Naruto was done on the fifth round he felt confident in his basic skills in using a paddle, the Swallow would be another thing so he would have to wait until he got one to actually try any techniques. Naruto dodged the last clones, horizontal slash and blocked the second one with his paddle and kicked the clone in the chest sending it flying and dispelling it at the same time, Naruto took a deep breath and looked at the sun:

"Its about time too get back to the camp…" Naruto said and picked up his dented paddle. Naruto walked back to the camp to see Grohm packing up his things,

"Right on time." Grohm said and picked up his bag, Naruto took his bag with some dried food and his water bottle as well as the scroll of forbidden seals.

"Uh…" Naruto said holding the paddle in his hand,

"Use it as a cane for the time being, the Swallows at the hideout have belts that you can put them on." Grohm said and Naruto nodded, they began walking again. They walked for a few hours until they arrived in a fishing town next to the ocean.

"Is this it, do we rent a ship from here?" Naruto asked looking a t Grohm,

"Yeah, but we can only hope we can find a boat, otherwise we'll have to figure something out…" Grohm said with a hopeful look on his face and began walking to the town. There they walked to the docks and began looking for a boat ride, as luck was against them on this there was no ships going in that direction in the next four months.

"So what do we do now?" Naruto asked as he sat down on the bridge so that his feet were barely above the water, "Well, if I needed to go alone there I could…" Grohm said looking slightly gloom,

"What do you mean alone?" Naruto asked looking up at Grohm leaning against a wall.

"…" Grohm said nothing as he walked to the bridges edge and jumped into the water, only to float on top off it.

"I learned to walk on water somehow but I can't carry you over there, and I don't think I can teach you how to do it…" Grohm said and was about to jump out of the water when Naruto jumped himself on the water and floated as well.

"!" Grohm was taken off guard,

"What? It's a chakra exercise I learned recently." Naruto said grinning to Grohm,

"Haha… this is great, now we can run there, but do you think you can run long enough on the water?" Grohm said laughing.

"There's only one way to find out…" Naruto said with a grin.

"I guess you're right… well then follow me! "Grohm shouted and began gliding on high speeds on top of the water as did the grinning Naruto. They traveled for a few hours with relative ease, they had to sometimes jump to avoid getting hit by a wave but the waves weren't generally to high for them to jump over.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sarutobi was sitting on his chair looking into his crystal ball, but unlike he normally did with it he wasn't peeping, he was looking for Naruto, unfortunately the world was very wide so the chances of finding Naruto were very low. The Anbu reports said that Naruto's tracks had disappeared while they had been tracking after him so all the search forces had been told to spread out and look around in a growing circle, but no reports of Naruto had arrived, and also the scroll was still missing which had irked the council that had been expecting Naruto to abandon it because of it heavy weight. But that had not happened, Either Naruto had realized its value and kept it or somebody had found it if Naruto had thrown it away, Sarutobi was hopping for the first as it would give Naruto an edge against the world.

"Hokage-dono." A voice was heard from outside the door to his office, Sarutobi sighed and said,

"Come in." As he did the council of elders entered, it consisted of Homura Mitokade, an old man with a thinking pattern belonging to the old world, Koharu Utatane a woman the same as Homura, Danzo an old war hawk that liked to oppose Sarutobi in everything and thought Konoha was to lose on its ninja, and Hyuga Hiashi, the leader of Konoha's most powerful clan. When holding bigger meetings the other clan leaders were called in as well but not in smaller meetings as this one.

"Hokage-dono, how is the search going?" Asked Homaru not even trying to hide hope of word about the demons death,

"No progress, the search parties have found nothing, shouldn't we already stop the search an return back to taking missions." Sarutobi answered,

"I see, no news…" Koharu said not even listening to the rest of what Sarutobi had said,

"I see…" Hiashi said and left the office. The two others did so as well and left Sarutobi alone in his office.

"…Naruto, I hope you get strong and make this fools suffer, well maybe not, but get strong at least…" Sarutobi said as he resumed to looking for Naruto.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Naruto was gliding after Grohm when he suddenly sneezed sending him propelling at high speeds upwards, Naruto almost panicked but got his focus together and landed back onto top of the water gliding forwards,

"So… if you sneeze while doing anything related to chakra it might blow up…" Naruto said to himself as he glided after Grohm, it was getting dark already so they were in a hurry know, Naruto picked up his speed and glided next to Grohm. "How much further?!" Naruto asked shouting through the wind, Grohm said nothing, only pointed at a island in the horizon,

"Okay!" Naruto shouted. After a few minutes of gliding they arrived at the island, it was a small rocky Island with no life on it, the only thing that stood out was a small 'tower' that rose 50 meters in the air, they both jumped on top of the island and sat down to catch their breaths. After a minute off resting Grohm looked at Naruto,

"You okay…" Grohm asked and Naruto nodded, Grohm stood up and walked to the tower like rock formation, and pushed a few rocks in a certain order and an opening appeared in the wall,

"Wow…" Naruto said tired. Grohm closed the door and sat down next to Naruto,

"We'll sleep for tonight, we need to explore and clean the lair tomorrow…" Grohm said and pulled out a blanket out from his bag and fell asleep on the rocky ground as did Naruto. Naruto woke up with a loud yawn as the sun hit his eyes,

"…" Naruto stood up and looked around in the daylight, there was no islands nearby, at least he didn't see any, There was plenty of seabirds flying in the air, meaning there was plenty of fish in the water. Naruto took out some dried fruits and began eating as he took sips of water, Water would be a problem here… there was no fresh water source's around here, only salt water. And fruits would be a problem as well, he needed some vitamins and other nutrition's not available from fish…

"Uhh…" Grohm groaned as the sun hit his eyes, after a few minutes of struggling against the sunshine and losing Grohm got up,

"So you gonna teach me how to open the door?" Naruto asked to which Grohm nodded, Grohm walked to the wall and showed the stones and pressed them opening the door, Naruto memorized the pattern and did a few clones to go scouting. They clones returned after a half an hour and reported no signs of life, Naruto did a dozen more clones and ordered them to clean the place up. Naruto entered the lair and began exploring it, at the opening there was a latter that led to all floors, there was three floors along with the tower top that was a look out place, the highest floor was a large singular cave with Tatami mats on the floors and the walls filled with weapons of different kinds, there was crystal rocks on the walls that led outside into the sea making some light in there, it wasn't much light but it helped Naruto see. "This is probably the Training area…", Naruto said as he looked at the cave, it was about 50 meters in length and 40 in width, the ceiling was about 6 meters above floor giving a lot of freedom when training. Naruto continued to the second floor, it was as big as the last floor was but was divide into three rooms, the biggest had three a long stone tables along with rows of chairs lined in to it,

"Must be the Dining area…" Naruto said and walked to the second room, it was obviously the kitchen as it had lots of Kitchen utensils in it along with several high tables and sinks. Naruto walked to the last room that was the smallest, it was a room filled with old maps and documents and a Old oak Table in the middle on top of an old but surely expensive red carpet, there was some paintings on the walls, one with a collage of men in it, one with a single man in it, and one with a boat on it,

"The Crew, the captain and the ship…" Naruto mumbled as he left for the floor, it was twice as big as the last floors and was divided into two area's One was a huge cave filled with treasures and valuables, the other half was divided into 40 other rooms, one was a fine room with a large and soft bed, and the other 39 were rooms with 2-4 beds in them.

"I better do more clones…" Naruto said and did 50 clones and ordered all of them to clean the lair up, Naruto left the lair and climbed up to the tower and looked around.

"Wow… I can see the mainland from here…" Naruto said gazing off into the horizon. Naruto saw Grohm on the surface waving up to Naruto so Naruto jumped and ran down the wall to Grohm,

"Well what's up?" Naruto asked as he appeared in a blur next to Grohm,

"How is the lair?" Grohm asked while looking at the opening,

"Its safe, my clones are cleaning it as we speak, but all the furniture needs to be replace… luckily the most beds and all tables and chairs are made out of wood, but the smallest room on floor two needs to be redone, all the stuff is old, only things that are in good shape are the paintings…" Naruto said and looked at Grohm,

"Well I'm going to go and get a room…" Grohm said and climbed down into the lair. Naruto followed after and began cleaning with his clones, though the lair was big they cleaned it in an hour, all the rotten wood and moldy carpets were thrown away and the walls, ceilings and floors completely scrubbed and washed, the tatami mats in the training floor were in surprisingly good shape as were the tatami mattresses in all the bed rooms, so Naruto had the clones take them outside and dust them and then take them back inside. Naruto had also noticed that the crystals that made light had been darkened by dirt from inside the lair and outside the lair in the ocean, he told some clones to go and dive and scrub off all dirt. As the clones were done some light came to the second and third floor. The crystals were a beautiful white that let light through it giving the inside of the lair a dim light during the day, at night Howe ever the light would die out. Naruto found Grohm in a room with 2 beds and the paintings hang up on the walls,

"Memories of the old days." Grohm said and looked at the paintings, Grohm took on of the beds tatami mats gave it to Naruto while he moved the bed inside the wall, "Wow." Naruto said and looked at the room wall, as he looked closer he saw that there was two other similar beds on the walls,

"I'm gonna go tell my clones to close all the extra beds and store the mattresses in a empty room." Naruto said and walked up to a clone and told it about the beds being hide able and the dispelled him delivering the info to all the clones. Soon all the rooms were empty except the room where Grohm was and the captains room where Naruto had placed a tatami mat to sleep on, Naruto left this stuff in the room and climbed to the arms room, there he began looking through the weapons on the wall and quickly found what he wanted, a Swallow, it was a basic one Naruto figured as there was no markings or decorations on it, it was just a long piece of steel that had been made sharp and flat at the ends and put some rope around the middle part acting as a handle. Naruto picked the weapon up in awe, it was lighter than his oar, Naruto tried some cuts and slashed with it, it felt as if the swallow was alive itself and moved on its own, Naruto saw called the clones as they had already finished cleaning. The clones understood what Naruto wanted, they all pulled out a kunai and took a stance, Naruto blurred out and teen clones puffed out, Naruto appeared in mid air above a clone and landed on top of it an spinning his swallow taking out at least four clones, the clones saw Naruto and charged at him with kunai drawn a few clones threw some shuriken which Naruto blocked with his swallow whit ease and caught three in midair as they were about to fall down and threw them back, a kunai thrust came at Naruto but Naruto blocked it and cut the clone in half with the other end of the swallow, Naruto did a spinning slash taking out a couple of clones and blurred out of the tight situation,

"Suck on this." Naruto said as he concentrated chakra into the Swallow and slashed the air sending a Boomerang like chakra blade into the crowd of Clones killing most of them. Naruto focused Chakra into his entire body like they had taught in the academy for the first time since meting Grohm, and disappeared, no blur, no afterimage, simply not being there anymore, and appeared on the other side of the crowd of clones, that all were dispelled,

"Wow! That was fast! Everything just turned into static in my eyes!" Naruto shouted exited about his speed.

"But I wanna get faster…" Naruto thought aloud,

"Then you need to start using weights." Grohm said as he climbed up the stairs.

"Weights… sounds good! But were are we gonna get weights?" Naruto said as he played with the swallow in his hand, "Well, how about in a week, I'll take some gold with me and go to the mainland and buy some food, furniture and a water heater along with some weights." Grohm said knowing Naruto wanted some time to train,

"Sure, but how are we gonna get all the stuff here?" Naruto asked,

"Well you're going to get a ship. Steal if you must." Grohm said getting a nod from Naruto,

"Sure, I know just the guy…" Naruto said chuckling, he had heard of a tyrant like business man in the country of the wave,

"Well, if I've got a week of free time then I guess I'll do some training!" Naruto shouted as he jumped down the latter hole and landed on the last floor, ran to his room and took the scroll, Naruto put it on his back and climbed up to the surface and began trying again on the Bakuretsu Bunshin which to his joy he could do perfectly with as his chakra control was a lot better than before.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sarutobi sighed as he heard a knock on his door and a

"Hokage-dono." as well,

"Come on in…" Sarutobi tried to say in a kind voice but found not surprisingly unable to.

"Are there any news of the scroll or Uzumaki?" Homaru asked hopefully, "No there are no news of Naruto or the scroll…" Sarutobi said,

"I see." Homaru and the council said and was about to leave when Sarutobi appeared in front of them and closed the door,

"Sit down." Sarutobi said his words packed with enough killing intent to kill civilians.

"Of… course…" Hiashi said being the only one able to move sitting down on a chair as did the rest of the council as the killing intent let go.

"We need to discuss about ending this search, no progress has been made and we have been moving at a speed far faster than Naruto possibly could. And our funds are starting to run out, we need to begin accepting missions again. NOW." Sarutobi clearly tired of the council, the council agreed as they heard the words:

"Funds are staring to run out."

"So it is decided, all but hunter-Nin's will be drawn out of the search." Sarutobi said clearly satisfied.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The Genin graduates had been exited when they had heard that they had been ordered on a S-class mission but had quickly become bored as it turned out it was a search mission for Naruto who had stolen a valuable scroll, all genins except one had expected this to be a cinch, I mean c'mon Naruto is Naruto, how hard could it be to track down that idiot? Impossible they had found out, there were no tracks left behind him and it was possible Naruto could have moved to any direction so they had been ordered to spread out. Nothing had been found and the Genins were getting agitated about the mission, when the order to pull back into Konoha as the mission had been a success, apparently some body had found and killed Naruto and reclaimed the scroll. So now the genins were getting into the normal life of a ninja, missions, as it turned out, D-class missions were even more boring than the Search for Naruto mission had been. Luckily for team 7, they were about to get a C-class mission.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Team 7, you are to protect you're client from bandits and such while he builds his bridge. Understood?" Sandaime Hokage asked from the team of fresh ninja in front of him, the team consisted of Hatake Kakashi, the strongest Jounin of Konoha, Uchiha Sasuke, the genius of his class and the last Uchiha, Haruno Sakura, a pink-haired fangrilish but intelligent girl, and Hyuga Hinata, the heiress of the Hyuga clan but as if fro a twist of fate was the shyest person in Konoha. The team nodded, some less confident than others but nodded all the same.

"Tazuna-san you may enter!" The Hokage shouted and a door opened revealing an old drunk man,

"Huh? These brats are supposed to protect me? They're just kids, and the short blue-haired one looks ready to die out of embarrassment!" the old man named Tazuna said laughing, Hinata seemed to shrink and as Sakura noticed this she seemed to be filled with Rage, nobody made fun of Hinata while she was around, she was about to attack Tazuna but was stopped by Kakashi,

"Its not smart to attack your own client, you know Sakura-san…" Kakashi said as he turned around and said,

"Don't worry, I am a Jounin of Konoha." By this Tazuna seemed to relax slightly.

"Meet me at the east gate in two hours." Kakashi said and walked out with Tazuna.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Naruto was dead tired, he had moved onto another Chakra exercise after experimenting with the Bakuretsu Bunshin, it was called the Bukujutsu (In YA face Dbz haters! No need to panic, Naruto **won't** be able to fly or destroy planet) it was a technique that used chakra to thrust one of in mid-air, you could jump straight up and then hover forwards in mid-air with it, or enhance a jump. It was extremely taxing to ones chakra, even Naruto with his seemingly endless chakra amount was tired down in a couple of hours of trying to master it, he had done some progress after dispelling his clones and getting their experience, Naruto had jumped down from the watch out tower and hovered in a circle down. Naruto could see the potential in the move. Naruto stood up,

"I got one week to learn and master this Bukujutsu!" Naruto shouted and resumed training.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The week passed fast for Naruto as he trained, he was now able to jump and glide without a running star over 30 meters, also Naruto's Chakra reserves had exponentially grown, Naruto had now easily over five times chakra then before the training.

"Its time to get moving." Grohm said waking Naruto up on the morning,

"Right." Naruto said and took his Swallow and put it on the belt he had found, the weapon was now hanging on his back allowing Naruto freedom in moving but it was easy to reach it. Naruto checked his supply of kunai and shuriken and stood up, walked out of his room and climbed up the old steel ladders, on the surface Grohm was waiting for him. Naruto closed the door making it seem there was no door to begin with,

"I'll see ya in a few hours at the docks at the fishing town we were the last time at." Grohm said and began running on top of the water there. Naruto waved him off and began running on top of the water to North, to Wave country. Naruto's Bukujutsu had also increased his water gliding speed as it had made him more used to propel chakra to move, so he arrived at the Wave country in a few hours, there he found the business mans base quickly and found the perfect boat, it was made out of sturdy wood and wasn't too big, The sail was about the right size as well, the name of the ship was _Sora_, Naruto examined the boat to notice that it was locked with a thick chain in place.

"sigh I Guess I'm gonna need to find this Gatoo guy after all…" Naruto thought and began looking for Gatoo's office, when he arrived there it was empty as well, there was a Note on the table saying,

"_Kill Zabuza at Bridge in the west._" Naruto grinned and blurred out of the office and began running west.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Now you will die, you are too dangerous to the world Zabuza." Kakashi said as he powered up a Raikiri. But it was stopped by Zabuza's accomplice who threw some senbons on Kakashi's hand, the unknown. Hunter-nin who had eliminated both Sasuke and Sakura with relative ease could be a problem. Only he and Hinata were left to protect Tazuna now.

"Oh? I don't think so." Zabuza said cockily, all three fighters were tired, They wouldn't be able to fight for much longer, and Hinata hadn't enough confidence to join the fight.

"I see my plan has worked perfectly!" A voice shouted through the mist shocking the two missing-nins,

"Gatoo! What are you doing here, I was just about to finish of Kakashi and then kill the old man, I don't need you help here!" Zabuza shouted as he made the mist clear away revealing an old man with sunglasses and a business suit on, and behind him an army of mercenaries.

"!" Zabuza shouted,

"Who said anything about helping you, I'm here to kill you all. Its much cheaper to hire an army of Mercenaries than to hire a missing-nin of you're level…" Gatoo said laughing as did the army of mercenaries behind him.

"Kakashi, it seems like we are no more enemies as my contract has been naught" Zabuza said,

"Bullshit! You're accomplice killed two of my students!" Kakashi shouted with his kunai up,

"I did not kill them, I only made them go into a coma like state." The masked ninja said both surprising and relieving Kakashi,

"I see, then you are right, but we are still as good as dead, we have wasted our energy fighting each other and we are down by two already…" Kakashi said grimly to which both missing-nins nodded.

"CHARGE!" Gatoo screamed and the mercenary army did as told, the ninja conscious prepared to fight for their lives when something swooped down, a blade of blue chakra came and cut a third of the mercenaries in half by their waists, a person landed between the two sides, facing the Mercenary army, and said,

"Oh, Gatoo… I'm here for some keys!" The person singed in a loud tone, Hinata gasped,

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata said catching Kakashi's attention,

"_Uzumaki_ _Naruto?"_ Kakashi thought not believing.

"Who are you?" Gatoo asked his voice shaking from fear,

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, the single greatest Ninja Pirate there will ever be!" Naruto shouted loud and clear, at this point both Sasuke and Sakura woke up, to see Naruto wearing new clothes and a new weapon and a path of bodies in front of him…

"Is that, but isn't he dead?" Sakura said in disbelief, Naruto heard this with his Uber-hearing and turned around, "Sakura! Sasuke! Hinata! What are you guys doing here?!" Naruto asked only now noticing the people behind him getting about 500 sweatdrops from all the people on the bridge.

"Were on a mission to protect somebody." Kakashi said with an evaluating gaze over Naruto,

"Oh! I'm here to do some business so don't worry about me." Naruto said and turned around to face Gatoo.

"I'm here for the Keys holding the _Sora _chained!" Naruto shouted, Gatoo raised his eyebrow,

"How about I give you the keys if you kill all those people there." Gatoo said and pointed at the tired ninjas,

"Sure, you can count on me, its my nindo not to go back on my word!" Naruto shouted and raised his fist. Gatoo grinned and threw the key to Naruto, who Grinned even wider and turned around to face the tired ninjas.

"Naruto-kun…no…" Hinata was living a nightmare, his love interest had just promised on his nindo kill her. Sakura and Sasuke were not sure what to make out of it, Naruto had been the dead last in the academy but the long pile of bodies and the nasty looking weapon in his hand spoke some bad news, Kakashi and the two the other two ninjas readied themselves, Naruto slowly closed his eyes, and inhaled a deep breath and as exhaled he opened his eyes along with a huge amount of killer intent on every mercenary on the bridge, they felt themselves being killed in the slowest, most painful ways in a matter of seconds. As Naruto released the his focus every mercenary on the bridge was on their knees and hands gasping for breath, Naruto began walking up to Gatoo,

"But then again, I'm also a pirate, and you know what they say about pirates. Don't trust 'em." Naruto said as he cut Gatoo's head off in a clean cut. As the realization of what had happened the mercenaries began having a fight among themselves whether to stay and fight or to run for their lives, as Naruto turned around and began releasing small amounts of killing intent on the mercenaries their choice became evident, run. Naruto walked back to the group of ninjas as if on a Sunday walk in the park,

"So what's up?" Naruto asked his old Classmates still baffled, Kakashi and Zabuza were the first ones to move,

"What do you want?" Kakashi asked fearing for his team.

"Me? I'm already done with my business…" Naruto said and showed the keys he had gotten from Gatoo,

"Naruto… what happened?" Sakura asked stranding up and walking up to Naruto,

"I ran away." Naruto said smiling sadly,

"Yeah, we know that idiot, but what about the announcing of you're death, there was even a Funeral held." Sasuke said walking up to Naruto as if he was superior and could have done the same as Naruto had just done.

"I'm dead? When? What happened?" Naruto asked slightly confused.

"As you were not found even after the long search it was announced that you had been captured to calm down the people of Konoha…" Kakashi said as he pulled down this headband over his left eye.

"Oh, that would make sense, I mean wouldn't you panic if you heard the 'Kyuubi Brat' had the Scroll of forbidden seals and was on the run." Naruto said as it was nothing important, the genins and the masked Ninja didn't understand what he had said but Zabuza had a pretty good guess, while Kakashi shocked,

"_He knows?_" Sakura seemed to have an idea as a light bulb appeared above her head,

"Hey Naruto, follow me." Sakura said as she took Naruto's hand and led him to Hinata and Tazuna, Now before Naruto ran away he would have been jumping in joy because Sakura was holding his hand but now... he had pretty much lost all interest in love and such trivial things. As the two neared Tazuna looked ready to run for his life, while Hinata was panicking as well,

"_Naruto-kun is coming here! I have too hide before he sees me, no he's seen me already!"_ were some of Hinata's crazy thoughts, and because of these thoughts she failed to notice the two stopping in front of them,

"Naruto, say hello to Hinata." Sakura said pushing Naruto closer to Hinata and walked of to Sasuke,

"Uh, hi." Naruto said not sure what was going on. As Hinata snapped out of her reverie and saw Naruto so close to her she did the Natural thing to her, she fainted, and right into Naruto's arms making him catch her.

"Uh, Hinata… Hinata…Hey Hinata you okay?" Naruto asked while trying her forehead if she had a fever of something, she had been pretty red in her face you know.

"Is he ever going to find out?" Sakura asked,

"Nope, not a chance." Sasuke said and stood up wearily,

"You do realize he is an S-class missing-nin…" Kakashi asked his students,

"Nope, that's just good'ol Naruto." Sakura said smiling slightly and Sasuke nodded,

"Now Sasuke-kun lets get you back to the house to patch you up." Sakura said giggling in an odd way as Sasuke sighed,

"I'm not letting you touch me." He said tired,

"I'm not going to touch you I'm going to help you're wounds to heal." Sakura said clearly lying, Sasuke sighed, "Troublesome…" he said as he began walking back to Tazuna's house along with the other ninja, as The masked ninja had taken of the mask it had revealed to be some guy named Haku who Sasuke had meet in the forest, Both Zabuza and Haku were joining along to Tazuna's house to heal, Tazuna got slowly used to the company of Weirdo's and turned back into his old joking self, Kakashi seemed to be thinking hard but stopped about half way to the house and began reading a book, Naruto was still carrying the unconscious Hinata in his arms wondering what he was supposed to do with her. Also on the way back they saw two men hanging by their legs in a tree, Naruto waved them off as some Violent-guides or something muttering about people not showing they way without trying to kill you.

They Came to Tazuna's house that was quite big,

"Where could I put Hinata?" Naruto asked getting odd locks from both Tsunami and Inari,

"Who is this young man?" Tsunami asked quite interested in Naruto's identity,

"Oh he's just our old classmate gone S-class missing-nin and stuff…" Sakura waved off,

"Oh I see, will you be staying here for the night?" Tsunami asked kindly.

"Um, I don't think so, I need to go get some shopping done, and where can I put Hinata?" Naruto asked getting slightly annoyed,

"Inari, show our guest to Hinata-sans room, will you." Tsunami told Inari who seemed to be sulking. Inari began walking without a word so Naruto followed him into a room upstairs with a sleeping bag next to a bed, Hinata's and Tsunami's room Naruto figured. Inari left and Naruto put Hinata carefully on the bed, turned around and left the room, downstairs they seemed to be preparing for dinner,

"Why don't you join Naruto-san." Kakashi asked keenly interested in Naruto. Naruto was about to reply a no when his Stomach grumbled loudly,

"Oh yeah, I didn't eat Breakfast…" Naruto said laughing to himself,

"Well, sure I'll eat, if it won't be too much of a trouble to Tsunami-san." Naruto said looking at Tsunami,

"Oh no, it is a celebration." Tsunami said in a newfound happiness. Inari noticed the happy mood and began getting angry,

"What are you so happy about!?" Inari screamed and ran out of the house getting sad looks from all the people in the house except from the three missing-nins.

"What his problem?" Zabuza grumbled loud clearly annoyed by the brats screams, Haku didn't show any particular emotion as he tried to calm Zabuza down, as it was clear that Haku was important to Zabuza he calmed down for him. Naruto looked where Inari had ran off to and walked after him, Naruto followed Inari's tracks for a half a minute walking until he found Inari crying on a bridge,

"What's up?" Naruto asked surprising Inari,

"None of you're business." Inari said as he wiped away the last of his tears,

"Oh…" Naruto said and sat down next to Inari,

"Leave me alone." Inari said angry.

"yawn why?" Naruto said as he lay down on his back with his feet almost reaching the water,

"Because…because…" Inari tried to find an excuse.

"Because you want to cry alone?" Naruto finished making Inari angry,

"NO! of course not!" Inari shouted trying to convince Naruto.

"It's okay to cry…" Naruto said surprising Inari again,

"Huh?" Inari had always been told not to cry,

"But if you continue to cry, you'll never grow up to be a man…" Naruto finished making Inari angry again.

"What do you know! You're life isn't like mine!" Inari shouted remembering his father figure being killed right in front of his eyes.

"What? You lost somebody precious?" Naruto asked calming Inari,

"Yes… dad… he was a hero of the village, and because of that Gatoo killed him, to make the villagers fear him." Inari told Naruto,

"Oh, I can't say I've been through that, but don't you want to make you're dad proud of you?" Naruto said Inari angry yet again,

"Why do everybody say that!? I know! But it's hard… every time I try to make him proud I start thinking about the times we had together and I get sad again…" Inari said looking at the water, remembering the time when he almost drowned, but was saved by Kaizo, his dad.

"Then you should start taking small steps and the when you fell confident in you're self you should start with yourself you should take bigger steps." Naruto said and looked at the clouds.

"… you're right… but the only step I see possible now is fighting Gatoo, and that is a big step…" Inari said slightly cheered but gloom again.

"Don't worry about Gatoo, he's dead." Naruto said thinking about it, his first kills…

"You killed Gatoo?!" Inari shouted as he stood up.

"Yeah…" Naruto said and closed his eyes.

"And so, now you're small step is in front of you, help your grandfather to build the bridge to a brighter future." Naruto said like a wise sage. Both boys were silent for a long time simply listening to the waves, Inari nodded, again, and on more time this time with determination burning in his eyes,

"What should I do?" Inari asked being ready to do anything to make his father proud,

"Though Gatoo is dead, his corporation mostly stands, meaning there will be more people like him trying to take over the country, to stop this you need the bridge to the mainland." Naruto said and Inari nodded,

"What's your name?" Naruto asked surprising Inari,

"Uh, Inari." Inari said looking up to Naruto who stood up, Something in Naruto's eyes made Inari stand up as well,

"I'm Naruto." Naruto said reaching out his hand to Inari, Inari looked at the hand and introduced himself again,

"I'm Inari." Inari said and the two shook hands,

"Do you promise to become a man by the next time we meet?" Naruto asked and looked Inari in the eye,

"Yeah." Inari said with his determination blazing in his eyes. Naruto grinned and reached for the swallow on his back and took it to his left hand, Naruto drew his right hand from the handshake and placed the swallow in its place,

"Then protect this country with this swallow and all you're pride." Naruto said and turned around for the house and walked to the end of the bridge and looked back,

"Here!" Naruto shouted and threw the Swallow belt that was supposed to be placed on ones back to Inari,

"That is the weapon of the old time sailors and fishers, every user had their own style, create your own style that is meant to protect what you hold dear and don't let anybody hurt or take that away." Naruto said and turned back around and left for the house. Inari looked at the odd paddle like weapon in his hand, Inari clutched his right fist holding the swallow,

"I Promise I will Naruto-Niisan." Inari said and picked up the swallow belt and put it on with some trouble and sat down and looked at the swallow for a while. Inari grinned,

"I'll protect everybody on this island and even if Gatoo come back from the dead I'm not going to let him do anything to my country!" Inari shouted and stood up, Naruto walking back heard this and smiled.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Naruto entered Tazuna's house and saw a complete chaos, Sasuke and Sakura were running around the house because Sakura wanted to place Bandages on Sasuke and Sasuke knew Sakura would only screw it up as she would be touching his body, Zabuza and Kakashi were having a heated argument about which Icha Icha paradise was the best, Vol 1 or Vol 2, Haku was sharpening his senbons as if nothing was going on and Tsunami was wondering whether to make rice or noodles, Tazuna was snoring loudly as had fallen asleep, Naruto sweatdropped and sat down next to the table and began laughing, as he continued to laugh all the other people stooped what they were doing and began looking at him,

"Hahahhahahaah… if this is what a family is like I want one!" Naruto shouted and continued laughing, out of joy. All the others looked at Naruto and then at each other and slowly all began settling down, Sasuke permitted Sakura to watch him as he bandaged himself, Sakura would have wanted to touch him but settled for watching him, Kakashi and Zabuza also calmed down slightly and began having a more adult like conversation about the Icha Icha paradise series, and I mean in both senses. Tsunami had simply smiled and decided to go for noodles, Tazuna had woken up and began reading through the paper of the day, Haku realized that having senbons out might not be to polite and put them away. Time passed like this and all of them seemed to enjoy themselves, as Tsunami began taking out plates, glasses and chopsticks Naruto rose and helped her,

"Oh Thank you, uhm… I did not catch your name, I'm sorry." Tsunami said while handing some glasses to Naruto, "Naruto." Naruto said and took the Glasses to the table leaving a stunned Tsunami there,

"Fish cake? Who would give such an odd name?" She asked herself and went back to cooking. Somewhere in a parallel dimension where spiritual beings live the Yondaime Sneezed giving the Shinigami a stomach ache. As the table was set and the food almost done, all the people began sitting next to the low table, they had used the high table with chairs before but as the amount of people had increased they had taken out the low table and the floor cushions, Hinata had woken up as time had passed and had joined Tsunami in cooking, Naruto had asked her if she was alright now getting a nod from the blushing girl, Naruto was a little skeptic and told her not to overexert herself getting another nod, everybody were in a cheery mood until Inari entered the house and everybody but Naruto had seemed to become sad, even Haku and Zabuza, though the latter to a lesser extent. What surprised some was that Inari was leaning on Naruto's swallow, Inari sat down on his place and place the Swallow behind him. The mood in the room seemed to turn even sadder,

"Hey mom? What's for dinner I'm starving!" Inari shouted surprising all but Naruto who smiled,

"Fish soup with noodles, dear." Tsunami said smiling, she could feel it, Inari was back.

"What's with the gloom mood in here?" Inari asked waving his hand in front of his nose as if it stank, Naruto had lasted until now but the comment by Inari about the gloom mood made him crack into a full blown Laughter, Sakura looked ready to hit Naruto and call him stupid for laughing when Inari began laughing as well.

"Dinner's ready!" Tsunami shouted and was about to lift and carry a big bowl of soup and a large bowl of noodles when both Naruto and Inari jumped up and took the bowls carrying them to the table, Not really caring for table manners Naruto began putting noodles on his plate and Inari some fish soup. After a while the tension began breaking up and everybody reclaimed their happy moods. They ate for an hour eating and talking about their lives, Naruto looked out the window and saw the sun getting lower,

"I must be going now, I have a friend waiting for me you know." Naruto said and stood up and took his plate to the kitchen sink and walked to the door,

"See you sometime Naruto-niisan." Inari said getting a few surprised looks about the –Niisan suffix,

"Yeah see ya sometime, and remember your promise." Naruto said and exited through the door, before he could take more then three steps Hinata came out of the door as if she was pushed.

"Huh? What is it Hinata?" Naruto said looking at the blushing girl,

"I-I L-love you…" Hinata said, Naruto raised an eyebrow,

"Hinata? No you're Kakashi, why did you henge into Hinata?" Naruto said as his body tensed and got ready for a fight, Kakashi released his henge and puffed back into his form,

"The Hokage wants you home Naruto…" Kakashi said looking pleadingly at Naruto,

"You mean the scroll, I don't have it with me." Naruto said and turned to walk away.

"'I don't give a rats ass about the scroll, I want you to find Naruto and if possible to take him home, all violence other than self-defense is forbidden!'" Said a voice that sounded like Sarutobi, Naruto stopped but didn't turn around,

"That was the exact words of the Hokage-sama." Kakashi said dropping his imitation.

"Tell Jiji that I'm fine and the scroll is in a safe place." Naruto said and continued to walk away, Kakashi nodded,

"By the way, what revealed my henge?" Kakashi asked being the perfectionist he is.

"Your voice, it vibrates on a lower level when compared to Hinata, its unnoticeable to human ears but I can notice it now." Naruto said as he walked into the forest, Naruto picked up the pace, he was late already, "I might as well try running with some chakra…" Naruto said grinning, Naruto drew a small amount of chakra and sent it equally everywhere in his body like they had taught in the academy, "Shunshin!" Naruto shouted and disappeared in a vortex of leaves.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Naruto was running through the forest at an incredible speed, everything seemed like static, he saw a leaf falling down that had frozen in mid fall, "This is Life!" Naruto shouted and began running even faster and accidentally breaking the sound barrier. In a what had seemed like a second Naruto had moved from Tazuna's house to the garage they were holding the Ship Sora in, Naruto kicked open the door and walked to the chain lock and opened it with his key, as the ship was now unbound Naruto pushed it of the logs it was on into the water, as it began floating off shore Naruto jumped in to it and did 10 Kage Bunshins which all took a place in handling the ship.

"Right, we're right next to one sea current now, more to the right!" The Naruto holding the steering wheel, ( I know nothing of sailing, but if you do and know the correct terms used in sailing please send me a review or email. Thanks) "Right!" A Naruto handling the sails shouted. Sora and Naruto drifting for a few hours on the sea stream as there was no wind blowing. But luckily the stream was strong and Naruto arrived at the port town in a few hours, as he docked he heard Grohm's rough voice, "Where the fuck have you been!" Naruto looked to see Grohm sitting on a sofa waiting for him,

"I met some old friends of mine!" Naruto shouted and docked,

"Whatever, start moving the things. The night is coming soon." Grohm shouted and began moving things onto the ship, as did Naruto, they got all the food and furniture on the ship quickly, it was one queen size bed meant for the Captains room, one oak table and several cupboards, a few drawers, some new kitchen utensils such as chopsticks, chopping boards, knives, pots, and a battery charged oven and stove, there was no need for a freezer or fridge as the lowest floor was quite cold. Grohm had bought new tatami mats and other mats so the moldy ones could be thrown away, also they bought some futons to replace the sleeping tatamis. Grohm had also bought some wood and nails and other weird things, when Naruto asked about it Grohm told him off with the words,

"Water, water I tell you." Also he had bought a sharpening kit for the old weapons in the training room as well as the weights Naruto had wanted. They sailed until darkness fell and they lit some fire's for light and continued sailing with a couple of extra Kage Bunshins looking out into the darkness.

"A fine lass this Sora is. Where did you get her from?" Grohm said while looking at the ship,

"I stole her from a business man called Gatoo, in the Wave country, it was really fun too, I killed some mercenaries and looked really cool while doing it!" Naruto exclaimed getting a sweatdrop from Grohm.

"I see…" Grohm said and went back to examining the ship. They sailed through the night for a few more hours until they arrived at the island, there they told the clones to take all the stuff inside by sealing them into scrolls,

"That's one useful technique, sealing large objects into a little paper scroll… where did you learn such a useful thing anyways?" Grohm asked seeing all the stuff being contained in a couple of scrolls,

"The ninja academy, it's a pretty basic thing." Naruto said and jumped off the ship, Grohm followed suit and landed behind Naruto,

"Did you seal you're swallow as well?" Grohm said not seeing the swallow on Naruto,

"No, I gave it to somebody who needed it." Naruto said and pulled out a large scroll, Naruto bit his thumb and began scribbling some symbols on the scroll, the Naruto did a long set of seals and touched the ship with his palm, there was a puff and cloud of smoke and the ship was gone, Naruto moved the same palm on the scroll and some more symbols appeared.

"Okay were done for today, lets go sleep." Naruto said and jumped to the lowest floor and walked to the captain room and lay down on his new futon and fell asleep after the long day.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**End chapter.**

**Jutsu.**

**Bukujutsu: Air Dance, enhances Natural speed of movement by thrusting out chakra in a manner similar to a rocket.**

**Bakuretsu Bunshin: Exploding Replication, A Kage Bunshin packed full with chakra enabling it to blow up. Essentially a walking time bomb.**

**Kage Shuriken Bunshin no Jutsu, Shadow shuriken replication technique. Allows user to create Kage Bunshins out of other objects like kunai or a scroll.**

**Flying Arrow. A Boomerang like sharp blade of Chakra shot out of a Swallow or other blade, requires unknown statistics.**

**Tree walk. Allows user to stick to a solid body, like a wall and not fall.**

**Water walk. Allows user to walk on water, also by shooting out chakra one can glide at high speeds on water.**

**Shunshin. User pumps body with chakra to enhance natural speed and reaction time, making it appear the user can teleport from one place to another. Speed of Shunshin is based on the Natural speed of user.**


End file.
